Nipple Delight
by Sexyluv07
Summary: I have a crush on this girl and it's basically one of my fantasies except I use Spencer and Ashley. Enjoy! 2-Shot
1. Her breast have earrings!

**Hey all. I have this fantasy and really wanted to write about it. It's just gonna be two chapters long. A 2 shot if you will. It's basically about me and this girl I like. I'm Spencer and she's Ashley which is pretty neat cuz her real name is Ashleigh. Anyways I hope you enjoy this fantasy as much as I did. Lol I'm still writing Princess A. Davies, this was just kind of spur of the moment.**

Chapter 1: Her Breast Have Earrings!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the storyline. I really wish I owned Spencer.

Rugby practice has just ended and I am so sweaty and dirty. My coach decided we needed to be more aggressive so we pretty much played a game against our own teammates. He was against it at first, but now he's all for it. It was actually kind of fun, but I know I'm gonna feel it in the morning.

"Spencer!" I ran towards coach. "Did you see what we were trying to do? Rucking is the key to winning."

"I understand coach. I just wish it came second nature because I always stop and have to think about what comes next."

"Don't worry we're going to practice this again Thursday. Anyways you're doing great. Keep it up."

"Thanks coach."

I jog to my bag where Ashley is standing there waiting for me. About a month ago I asked if she could give me rides to and from practice since we live in the same sub division. She was all for it. Ever since then we've become really good friends. What she doesn't know is that I've had this huge crush on her ever since the first time I saw her at practice and this is kind of my ploy to get her to like me. She's straight so when trying to seduce a straight girl the key word is patience. It says that on every online article I've looked up. Even if it doesn't go past that I've enjoyed having her as a friend and I hope we stay that way.

"Hey Spence, you ready it go?" She ask

"Yea. Let's go."

We start walking to her white jeep and get in.

"I'm fucking hungry. I hope you have food at your apartment Rowdy."

"Yea I do. I hope you know you're going to make it yourself."

"Yea yea."

Rowdy is Ashley's nickname on the team. There are a couple of Ashley's, so since she's small and hits like a fucking beast they started calling her Rowdy. It's cute. We get to her apartment and walk in after she unlocks the door. She pretty much has the same style as me. We both live with three other girls so the layout is the same. Only difference is she's has the rugged couches while I have the new leather black ones. Ashley starts walking back to her room.

"I'll get us some water." I yell out

I look in the fridge and don't see any water. Damn, where could it be? I try looking in her little cabinet and find two bottles of warm water. I take out two cups, put ice in them and pour the water in. I couldn't wait until I got to her room so I start to drink out of mine as I'm walking towards her door. It's slightly open so I just walk in.

"Hey I hope…"

I can't finish my sentence. I've just caught Ashley with no shirt or bra on and I see that both of her nipples are pierced! Oh God. That's so fucking sexy. This very scene has been a fantasy of mine for a while. I had heard that she had piercings but it was never confirmed. Until now. Um…think!

"Spence turn around!" She yells, panic in her voice

I've just been hit with confidence because an interesting thought comes to my mind. My curiosity is too strong and I can't help but ask this question.

"Will you let me see?"

I don't hear in movement coming from her side of the room.

"You want to run that by me again?" She ask, her arms still folded over her chest.

"I've heard rumors, but didn't they were true until now. I've always been curious about how they look and I was going to ask you one of these days, but since the opportunity presented itself I thought I'd take a shot."

She's going to say no and now it's going to be awkward because I basically just asked to see her breast.

"Ok."

I snap my head toward her with a questioning look on my face.

"I'll show them to you." She says staring right at me

My breath hitches and it takes me a second to actually comprehend what she just said. As soon as I do I put the cups down, walk over, and stand in front of her. She seems scared.

"It's ok." I say as I gently guide her hands off her breast. There isn't a sound in the room as I stare intently at her breast. They're so round and symmetrical. I see where the silver rings are sticking through her nipples which are pretty perky. She so damn sexy. She has no idea what she does to me. My panties are already sticking to me. I'm concentrating so hard on her breast that I don't even notice my arm lifting and my hand getting closer. Just before they touch I remember my manners.

"Do you mind?" I ask, my voice whispy

She shakes her head. I slowly graze my thumb across her nipple. She let's out an inaudible sigh. My left hand lifts up and does the same thing. I'm looking right at her as I'm doing this and I can't help but wonder if she's as into this as I am. After a while my hands ache to stretch out and touch more. I boldly stretch my fingers out and graze the rest of her breast. She sort of leans into me.

"Do you want me to stop?" I ask

"No." She sighs

That's all I needed. My hands travel down her stomach making circles around her waist. They grab her hips and pull her toward me. She doesn't resist. I lean in and drag my nose slowly from her chest, up her neck, to her face. Her arms have already settled around my neck. Our eyes catch and I gently trap her lips in between mine. We both let out a sigh. Pure bliss. I pull back to look at her and she leans in to capture my lips. Soft. Oh so soft. Our lips glide against each other over and over again. A wall seems to show up out of nowhere and I push her against it never letting her lips go. My tongue traces her bottom lip begging to be let in and she happily complies. She taste like strawberry starburst. My hands have now traveled to her ass pushing her against my center. It feels so good. She moans. Her tongue is sweetly making gentle circles around mine and I love it. Love. Love? What? Oh no. I pull back and step away from her body. What have I done? I took advantage of her.

"Ashley I'm so sorry. Oh God. I can't."

I stumble back into the door knob. Shit that hurt! I've got to get out of here. She's never going to speak to me again. I run. I run as fast as I can back to my apartment. I've completely fucked up.

**Alright peoples part two will be up tomorrow. I took at shot and I think I'm starting to feel it. I'm such a lightweight. Lol I'm sorry about the grammar mistakes. **


	2. Please don't come any closer

**Ok I've got to finish something. I'm tired of having unfinished stories and I need to at least have one of them complete. I just hate when life get's in the way because if all I had to do was write I would die happy. Here's Pt. 2. Enjoy!**

Chapter 2: Please Don't Come Any Closer

Disclaimer: I own shit.

So here I am leaning against my wall with no shirt or bra on. What the fuck just happened? Let's recap shall we. Spencer burst into my room, ask to see my breast, I say yes, she touches breast, I die inside, we kiss, she runs, and I'm here. That pretty much sums up everything right there. The question is why in the hell did I say yes? I've seriously never thought of Spencer as anything more than a friend. I mean the last time checked I was straight. In that moment it didn't matter if I was straight or not because the moment she looked at me there wan an instant hunger in her eyes. I couldn't help but love the feeling it gave me. The expression on her face can't be described and it shouldn't be. It was on a level of it's own. Then she asked in that sweet voice. Although I questioned her about it my answer was already yes. I wanted her to touch me so badly. Oh God her gaze as she stared at my breast. If it was any guy I would've been disgusted and thought he was a pig, but with Spencer, I wanted her to stare at my body and see what I could give her; what I would let her have. I can feel myself dripping with anticipation of what could happen. Of what would happen. I've decided already that I want these feelings to happen again and I don't care what I have to do to get them. Somehow in my daze I pull on my shirt and grab my keys. Spencer won't even know what hit her.

I drive to her apartment and park in the handicap spot. I don't even give a damn. I'm like my friends cat in heat and all logical thinking has gone out the window. The walk to her apartment doesn't take long and I repeatedly knock on the door. One of her roommates, Leslie, answers the door. She's also on the rugby team.

"Hey Ashley, you looking for Spencer?"

"Yea."

"She just walked in about 10 minutes ago. I think she's in the shower."

I nod my head. "Do you mind if I come in?"

"Of course. My bad Ashley."

"No problem. I'll just sit on the couch."

"Alright. I'm gonna head back to my room. I'll talk to you later."

"Ok."

I sit on the couch and try to wait patiently for her to get done. My foot taps and I pop all of my knuckles. Now what do I do. That took all of 30 seconds. Screw this! I know for a fact she doesn't lock her door. I gently push on it and just as I suspected it pushes right open. My nose flares as I smell the sweetness of vanilla. She told me a while ago she thought her room stunk so she was going to buy something from the store. Her stereo is playing pretty loudly so I know she can't hear anything. Fantasy by Ludicrous is playing. Why couldn't it be another song?

I wanna lick lick lick lick you from your head to your toes

Said I wanna move from the bed down to the down to the to the floor

Said I want to ah ah you make it so good I don't wanna leave

But I got to lick lick know know what's your fan ta-ta sy!

I can't wait any longer. It's becoming unbearable now. I NEED her right now. The bathroom door is open so I slip in and start to peel off my clothes. She's right there behind those curtains; water sliding down her body. I whimper. My clothes are off and I slowly pull back the curtains. Her back is turned to me and oh what a back it is. I can see her back muscles move every time she lifts up her arms. My eyes glide down to her perky ass. I lick my lips. What has become of me? She turns me on like no other. I step inside the shower and close the curtain. I guess she felt the breeze because she turns around. If I didn't want to fuck her so badly I would've laughed. Now is not the time.

"ASHLEY! What the hell are you doing in my shower? Naked!" She yells while trying to cover up her body.

"I couldn't wait Spencer. I needed to see you." I moaned

She freezes and I see her eyes roaming my body. I guess she finally noticed. I shiver and take a step closer. That seems to snap her out of her daze.

"Ashley please don't come any closer." She pleads

"Why?" I say stepping closer. Mind you the shower is not big at all.

Her breath hitches. "If you do I can't be responsible for my actions. I'm warning you."

I bite my lip and stare right at her as I take another step closer making our breast touch. Was that a growl? I watch as she immediately closes her eyes relishing in the feeling. When she opens them I swear eyes turned black. I whimper.

"Spencer please." I begged

That did it. Her arms encircle my waist and pull me the rest of the way toward her. We both moan loudly at the contact. She instantly covers my mouth with hers and my fingers get lost in her blonde hair. This feeling she's giving me is so intense that I can barely take it. Her hands roughly slide down to my ass and she grabs both cheeks hard. Then slaps me. I cry out. Her hand slides down my right thigh lifting it up and putting it around her waist as she pushes me against the wall. I can't think. I can't speak as she deliciously grinds our centers against each other. We are both breathing so heavily. I slide my hands all around her body as I try to feel every inch of her. She starts sucking on my neck. Nipping, licking, nipping, licking. Complete ecstasy. She drags her tongue down to my breast and my eyes roll into the back of my head. Her tongue teases my nipple a little before capturing it into her mouth.

"Spencer." I gasp

She moves to the next and does the same thing. I need to feel her lips on mine again so I pull her head back up to my lips and instantly delve my tongue into her mouth. She moans into my mouth. I feel her hand tentatively tickle my thigh and slide up to where I want her most. Her fingers feel around and for that second my knees buckle from the pleasure. Her body pushes into me more, holding me against the walls as her fingers go back to wondering around. I'm panting like a dog. It all feels so good. She grazes against my throbbing clit and I jump at the contact. She pulls back from trying to kiss me because it's no use now and stares at my face. She grazes my clit again and I jerk my head back. As I open my eyes I can see her smiling at me.

"Spencer stop teasing. I need you inside me." I gasp

She nods her head and gives me a chaste kiss before filling me with her fingers.

"Spencer." I squeak

She moves her fingers in and out of me slowly than faster. All I can do is keep up with her movements. My nails scratch down her back.

"Fuck Ashley." She says going faster.

She puts her face in the crook of my neck and starts to use her whole body to thrust into me. I'm so close. I'm I'm…. I bite her shoulder as overwhelming pleasure consumes my body. A violent shudder rips through me.

"Ashley!" Spencer cries out

We hold onto each other tightly as we ride out our orgasms. She pulls out of me and I shudder again. She washes her hand in the water which turned cold a while ago. My leg unwraps from her hips but I don't try to move a way and neither does she. We just stare at each other, our hearts still pounding. She brings her hand to caress my face. I lean in to kiss her. As I pull back I can't help but smile giddily at her and neither can she.

Again?

That was never a question. I nod my head and she captures my lips.

**To the girl who complained about rugby: I only used rugby because i actually play, so i wanted the fantasy to come from a real life situation. Makes it better in my opinion. I'll use something else next time.**

**To the girl who didn't know that the internet tells you how to get straight girls: Yea they totally do. I really like this girl so i got desperate and actuallly looked it up. It mostly told me stuff i already knew like become her friend and do different things so you can see how she reacts. Maybe touch her more than usual. A lot of them said don't even try. I'm a little discouraged there. lol**

**To everyone else: Thanks for the reviews. I had fun writing this. I'm finally glad to have finished one story. I'm proud of myself. I hope you enjoyed my fantasy as much as i did. lol**


End file.
